Random One shots by Eli's eyes
by Blnc
Summary: I want to become a better writer so I issue a challange, accept it? Told by the eyes of Elijah Goldsworthy.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello,_

_I know I shouldn't even be posting, lately I have been in a HUGE slump of writers block. I been reading some fanfictions on the website and see what brings other writers their inspiration, most if not ALL ask for review or threaten to discontinue and it's effective. Instead of that I want to issue a challenge to you the reader if you wish to cooperative but there is a twist! It shall be told by not my eyes but the eyes of Eli Goldsworthy._

_**The challenge is to send me any story line YOU propose and the word count of your choosing **__and or with the characters you like. Be creative. The whole point of this is for fanfiction to include some stories you want to read, with the characters you want, and maybe even give me the spark to be a better writer, since right now I don't feel like one for letting those who read my stories down- so this is my way of apologizing. _

_With regards,_

_Eli Goldsworthy/ blnc_


	2. Chapter 2

_SCREW THE BOY CODE_

_You would ask what my thoughts were as I stood against the cool blue metal locker waiting for my best friend to get out of 'Whisperhug' band pratice. I becan to close my tired eyes, I stayed up talking to Clare, my re-establish girlfriend of 3 months, 3 beautiful long awaited months, we stayed up talking until four in the morning which was nice but I regret now as I'm slumped against this locker waiting for Adam to emerge from the band room when all I want is to go home and give myself a long slumber. I was easily nodding off when I heard a small commotion from down the hall I peaked open one eye and saw Adam walking and grinning from ear to ear next to Katie. A curious smirk plastered on my thin and chapped lips when I saw these two enjoying eachother's company, my eyelids only rose when I saw Katie take off what appeared to be was a guys jacket off her shoulders and hand it back to Adam shyly to only have him shake his head, and reput the jacket to slung across her shoulders earning him a small kiss on his cheek. They both gazed at eachother like lost puppies until a young girl with glasses and blond hair appeared rather, annoyed dragging out a black instrumental case almost as big as her and cleared her throat seperating the two "lovers" appart. katie turned to the girl and helped her carry an end, as Adam started to bend over and grab the other end when Katie interfered and managed to grab both ends and mouth some words to only have him confused and turned catching me stairing, I rolled my eyes else where pretending as if I didnt just get caught, a smirk upon my lips when I heard footsteps desend closer and closer towards me. "Hey, Eli" the younger boy acknowledged my exsistance for the second time in a spawn of 10 seconds. I turned my head to him and gave him a swift nod in respond, followed by our traditional hand bump. "Ready to go?" I asked as I waited for his answer when he gave me a shy smile, rubbing the back of his neck "Yeah, sorry man for taking longer than expected I was helping Mo and maya with some nice notes and we lost tack of time until Katie started complaining of being cold so I offered her my jacket and kelt her company until Mo and Maya kept working and-" I cut him off with a laugh "Adam, its fine dobt apologize I know when your lost in your work and find inspiration you lose track of time, I get it. Get your ass in my car, I'm sleepy and have a date with my pillow so let's go" I called out as I raced to my car as he smiled, and joined me. ~~~~~ Adam placed his head against the cold glass, as I kept my eyes on the wheel he had a unreadable expression on his face turning down the music I nudged his side "A penny for your thoughts?" He gave me a small smile and a heavy breath sigh and exploded "Its Katietodaywebothconnected,you should of seen how she was pratically throwing herself at me. I know I'm funny but I cannot be hilarious, she kept laughing at all my jokes!" I raised my hand in mock protest "woah, slow down! Stop, rewind, and play" to only get glared at. "i can't make a move on her, she is Drew ex. They had SEX for fudge sakes!" He groaned. I akwardly patted his back, and turned into his driveway, parking the car and turning it off, hopping out of the car I followed Adam as he unlocked his house, kicking the door open and tossing his backpack on the white covered sofa as he went to the kitchen to grab us some drinks, I lazily dragged myself to the couch and landed with a ploop onto it, closing my eyes I started to let myself cut unto unconsiousness when I heard a rumble of feet racing down the stairs with yet again a peaking eye I saw brown spikey hair and a sport jersey boy aka cavemen Drew Torres. He ignored me as he glared daggers at the incoming boy who was struggling with 4 bags of chips tucked under his arm, a fresh bowl of popcorn in his hand and a six pack of sodas under the other into the living room. Adam gave Drew a smile when Drew walked over and smacked the bowl out of his hand. A look of confusion and anger came upon Adam as he he let drop the bags unto the coffee table, he placed the sodas down and glared back at Drew. "What's your problem bro?" He snapped. "You, and Katie!" He replied angerly aswell. Adam took a step back, tilting his head in confusion "What? What about us?" "Owen said he saw you two acting really coozy ib the bamd room, said she was pratically putting on the moves on you and you were following suit!" Adam's face transitioned from confusion to annoyance "Oh, well its not any of your business if we were or not. Neither is it Owen's." "It is! Katie and I just broked up and-" he was cut short when Adam interrupted "Exactly, broked up. She is free to do what she pleases!" He shot back irrated. I sat up at this point, kicking my feet on the coffee table, and opened a Lay's bag of bbq chips "He's right you know" I commented. For the first time both Torres brothers shifted their gaze to me, I took this moment to pop come chips unto my mouth and began chewing as Drew crossed his arm and slashed " Who asked you?" I shrugged my shoulders and continued " No one, but you can't be mad at him when your the one who wanted to break up with her in the first place, so what she does now shouldn't be of your concern now, right?" I raised my eyebrows challanging him. He retreated his figure a bit but held his glare "its against bro code" he exclaimed, Adam rolled his eyes and softened his glare and mumbled so is cheating. I nodded involuntary at the statement. " Drew, you shouldnt be talking about bro code when you broked it yourself! You dated your friend's sister when you said you wouldnt!" Adam exclaimed back, Drew flatted a bit but stood there "that's different. Sav isnt my brother, you are and you went for a girl I sort of like!" Adam's jaw dropped and he gave Drew an icy glare "You stoled Katie from me in the first place, I liked her first right bro?" He sunked back a bit, but the air was still thick . I managed to stuff more chips as I saw the brothers glare contest, I spoked out "And Fiona" Adam then nodded, Drew sulked back relazation sprewed on his face, calming down and without a word marched back upstairs, Adam let a tired sigh and sat down and popped open a can of soda taking a big gulp of it, hanging his head down low. I gave him a sad smirk, my buddy was down. We sat there for a silent moments until Adam looked up and stared at me."What do you think I should do?" I opened my mouth to responded but I shut it shut and started to think of the best advice to him. I started thinking back to earlier today between the interaction I witness a clear advice pictured on my head, i popped open a soda smirking, without another word said "Screw the boy code."_


	3. Chapter 3

_**M Since it will have some language, xD**_

_**Julia**_

FIRST MEMORY

"_You can't do anything right!" __Julia screeched loudly. I felt annoyed. It was like to her whatever I did wasn't going to be good enough-ever. I decided to ignore her and focus back into fixing Morty, his engine was down and if we wanted to catch the movie at 7 he had to be temporary fixed now, but somehow in Julia's mind that meant that it was my fault that my vintage had decided to spew black oil and smoke from the front. Digging my hand further down I failed to notice that Julia grabbed a spare HOT bolt and pinched it with her long nails, hitting my backside the pain registered when it made contact sending me to shoot upward with a gasp as the oil began burning my shirt to my skin. I turned around and gave her a scowl. __"What the heck Jules?" __Giving me a childish smirk she replied Hurry up Elijaaaah. Knowing full well that I would cringe at the usage of my full name-which I did, I should be mad at her but I couldn't be. She was Julia, and that was reason enough. _

__SECOND MEMORY

"_All IM ASKING IS FOR OUR RELATIONSHIP IS TO BE FAIR!" __I screamed at her, not once had I raised my voice but this being Julia I had no choice but to show her that I wasn't going to keep playing that game anymore. I glared at her as she began to have a stream of tears running down her cheeks ruining her really dark light eyeliner filled eyes. I always told her that she was beautiful when she wasn't trying to dress up like a raccoon but her –you don't tell ME what to do- was both attractive but frustrating. If anything I learned that with Julia you had to be direct, and you had to stand your ground if not she will do what she wanted and then some. Deciding not to let her play the victim I decided to pick up my leather jacket off the floor and started looking for the rest of my clothing. This is one thing about Julia, when she wanted to intimate she just had to have her way, didn't matter when or where, if Julia was in the mood there was nothing stopping her, just be prepare for her to tear off your articles of clothing faster than you can blink. Hearing her sob made me felt lower than dirt, but I was fed up. What started as an emotional intimacy between us was now just hormonal drive and I didn't want to have that, not with Julia, she deserved better than that. But to her it meant I was automatically cheating on her._

"_Was she a good fuck Eli?" __she lashed at me as she started throwing books from her bookcase at me, I was trying to dodge the best that I could but considering Julia played softball was hard, after she ran out of books she started tossing pillows at me, after throwing her last one she just started screaming accusations at me, but this time I was pulling up my jeans and was buttoning them up when I saw the many insecurities Julia thought of herself creeping in. I stood there watching Julia's facial expressions I never knew what was next…she could start bawling even louder, have a anxiety attack, or be angry and throw the lava lamp on her left stand. I decide to test the waters, I started walking towards her slowly, when I reached the end of her bed I was surprised to see her throw her hands around my neck, she pressed her red faced next to my naked chest, I hesitantly began to tangle my fingers in her long incredibly soft black hair, as she began sniffing. "Julia?" I spoke softly afraid of setting her off in a rampage again. "I'm sorry…." She whispered. "I know" I mumbled, that was all it_ took for Julia to be forgiven.

CURRENT TIME

Standing tall, looking downward I still couldn't believe it was a year now. All it took was some harsh words, some tears and some yelling to make it all stop…and a car, and a pissed off Julia existing not only my bedroom door but my life too. Crouching down I pressed my fingertips against the cold marble stone, tracing the letters that spelt my fallen lover, hitting my heart like a thousand poisons needles. Each letter in her name spoke a great deal about her character. _J__ustice, she always stood up for what she thought was right, I felt the tears sting the innermost part of my eyes…__U__nbelievably beautiful, she was just a natural beauty when she would wake up make up free in the mornings with me. __L__oving, she would never be one to judge someone so quickly the opposite of me, she was always welcoming which was a huge contractictorary to what she was usually cladded in….__I__ncredible in all ways…and finally…__A__mazingly brilliant. _Giving her tombstone a shaky kiss, I patted the grassy top, giving her a respectful moment of silence, I stood up and let a tear fall and messily kiss the stone. I'm sorry, I croaked but it was already too late, she was dead.

**Author note: This totally sucked. I don't own anything just this crazy imagination of mine. **


	4. Chapter 4

SWISS CHEESE

She could not take it, her heart was Swiss cheese. She just felt so _empty. _The school day seemed to drag on, on and on. She wanted him. She would imagine that he was in class as she waited for him at their special place. She sat on the carpeted floor, her laptop on her lap, her headphones plugged right on her newly pierced ears as she let Taylor swift songs blast and only hitting repeat when the song had ended. Other than that she would, _motionless._

_She just had finished her math class, her heart dropped to her stomach and she had the urge to vomit. She carefully made her way towards the door, hopelessly hoping that he would be there. But she was faced with the usual student waiting for the class to start and her smile fell, and she felt lonely. Guilt was a close second, (for you see last time she had math on Tuesday they had a huge agreement and he still stood, back to the wall, his green eyes showed remorse, sadness, his usual smirk adored his face but his lips said otherwise, She had at that moment knew how truly lucky she was) she let her eyes gloss a simmer but decided to wrap her arms around her books and once again go to their place._

Sitting on the floor she managed to close her blue eyes and pictured that her lover was sitting next to her, she could smell his boyish scent fill her nostrils, she felt his arms around her stomach, she felt his right hand rub her back, a shiver went down her spine, a blush crippled upon her face, as she pictured him whispering in her ear, kidding that he needed to practice some French with her. Automatically she felt, better but yet couldn't shake off the feeling of longing.

Feeling something wet across her face she reached her fingertips and wiped the single tear that had slipped through her tough exterior, she felt the roughness of her finger, getting mad at her because it didn't feel quite like _he _did it. He was gentle with her as he would wipe her tears away, forcing her blue orbs to meet his as he would curse himself for making her unintentionally cry, he wanted to turn back time at that moment and stop himself from letting such sorrow touch his beautiful angel. Frustration grew as she thought to herself _"stop it! You don't want him to see you cry. He would be so hurt. It's a big opportunity, don't be selfish!" _so she would rub both running eyes in attempt to stop them from forming, she wanted to dissolve them and it frustrated her because the more she rubbed the more selfish she felt. _How could she be so selfish? _Her boyfriend was elected to go to New York for a playwright competition, he would be gone for 4 days at the most and here she was- crying like she would never see him again. But that's what she felt, she felt like her heart was full of holes, she felt so alone, she felt like everything was wrong, it was incorrect, it was…just broken.

She remembered the last few days how excited he was, he was practically beaming once he saw her, kissed her with so much passion that she got a bit dizzy that she almost failed to hear _"I got elected! I'm going to new York!" _**almost. **She was frozen as he kept kissing her, she let her mind rewind and she felt her heart tear a smidge, but the boy was too excited to notice as his best friend came over and a congratulations was heard followed by a high five, she bit down her lip, and masked her feelings as she agreed to go to the dot and celebrate the news, _what kind of girlfriend would she be if she didn't go?_

Glancing at her phone for what felt like the million time she saw that he did text her a good morning text like usual her stupid phone just got off the network and delayed her getting the text, she felt happy for what seemed the first time that day, letting a quick but meaningful text back to him she felt a smile form as she saw the green check sign appear, placing her phone down she felt a weight lifted off her shoulders knowing that he hasn't completely forgotten about her.

One hour later…..she received a text, a simple "I miss you too" and she felt that new found happiness erase completely, turning off her phone, she packed up her laptop, she packed up all her belongs walked down the stairs from their place, out the doors, with a face free of tears, but a heart smashed into multiple pieces.

**Author's note: it's been far TOO long! Sorry with college and work I haven't completely lost my mind yet! I felt extremely sad so I came up with this, sort of similar to my current situation. I hope you don't mind I didn't really have a pov this time! xP I hope this makes up for my absence!**


End file.
